cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Big Character
On the winning team On the winning team with an immunity card On the losing team with an immunity card One of the surviving nominees Eliminated from the game Voluntarily left the game Elimination Reasons *'Elizabeth' - Her constant catty behavior and loud mouth caused several people on her team as well as the judges to be annoyed with her. *'Lily' - She has been dubbed as an outsider within her team and contributed barely anything to her team. *'Katrina' - Despite having strong willpower to stay in the game, everyone thought that she was secretly planning the demise for her team. *'Holck' - Holck was considered the weakest link in the team, and was quickly targeted by all the members of his team. *'Gaffle' - Everyone claimed that he constantly lollygagged as opposed to focusing on the task at hand. *'Sir Brash' - Following in the footsteps of Elizabeth, his outbursts on the team and his uncanny ability to not lead a team costed him dearly. *'Robert' - Robert, despite being a rather good player to everyone, has been criticized for only having one dimension to him. *'Valentine' - Her position on the team was quickly fading away, and became a primary target for everyone on her team. *'Donovan' - The showmance between Liliya and him became an interference in his game, and was a common target for those on the team. *'Liliya' - Unable to deal with the elimination of Donovan, she voluntarily left the game, calling everyone left "a bully" and "poor judges". *'Brigitte' - She was usually ignored by other members on her team, signifying her importance on the team. *'Buster' - Despite not being the weakest link by some on his team, the judges saw him as a weak player and was eliminated. *'Lucas' - Most of the people and the judges themselves didn't know who he was up until his performance in the challenge, where he stood out as one of the worst. *'Maggie' - Despite getting a second chance at the game, she was deemed as the one who caused her team to the fail the challenge. *'Dark Lord' - His negative attitude to others on his team as well as his constant complaining costed his team a crucial challenge. *'Cassandra' - She was considered the weakest player in the game, but only got far because she was constantly on the winning team. *'Katie' - Her happy-go-lucky attitude caused annoyances with some within her team, resulting in getting an epic bashing by the nominees in the elimination room. *'Pumpker' - The judges claimed he had played the game for far too long, and received one too many second chances. *'Madeline' - Her carelessness was beginning to show, costing her team the win. *'Jasper' - His elimination a shock to others, he was beginning to show a minor attitude to those in the game. *'Angelea' - She has been perceived as the weakest link currently in the game, and was quickly eliminated. *'Anneliese' - She has been compared to Jim and Frederick for not standing out as much as them, and fell short before the finals. *'Jim' - Despite playing the game to the best to his ability, he couldn't do well in the final challenge, and was commonly referred to as "the nice guy", resulting in his elimination. *'Frederick' - Besides performing well in the final challenge, he showed to the judges that he has never backed down and gave it his all since day one, gaining the title as the Next Best Character.